That Awkward Moment
by NCISBALTOFAN
Summary: That awkward moment when you see your boss buying a Playboy DVD...Tony will never look at Gibbs the same way...
1. Chapter 1

**Based around my experience at FYE today… I didn't see anyone I knew but still…**

ONESHOT

Tony DiNozzo stood in the music, movies, and whatever the hell else store. He had decided to indulge in his inner child that Friday night and buy a comedy movie to watch. Yep another Friday night for him…forever alone. He walked over to the comedy section and picked out "Best in Show" from the selections. He had heard from McMovieGeek that it was hilarious.

He had just begun to leave when he decided he had best get another one for afterwards when the first movie ended. He walked around the corner to another one he wanted but not before crossing the Playboy movie section or the sextion as Tony liked to call it.

Oh why was he always his funniest when no one gave a damn?

He looked for the movie he had wanted he couldn't help but glance over at the poor souls rummaging through the dirty videos, the men who couldn't ever get any.

His stomach about fell to his feet when he saw one face looking at them…

Gibbs…

Gibbs picked one up and tucked it under his arm he was about to leave when he spotted Tony staring awkwardly back at him.

"Something you needed from me DiNozzo?" Gibbs walked over to him and asked.

"Oh no boss," Tony smiled awkwardly. "Just never thought I'd find you…here…you know in a place like this?"

"Only place in town to get good movies." Gibbs replied with a smile.

"Yeah," Tony stammered. "Good…movies..."

Was Gibbs talking about any old movies or ones like the one currently in his hand?

"What you picked out," Gibbs pointed at Best in Show. "It's a good movie trust me."

"I wish I could say the same for your uh," Tony stammered again. "Choice…"

Gibbs smiled and begun to walk off.

"Have fun tonight with your movies DiNozzo." Gibbs smiled.

"Yeah uh," Tony blushed. "You too…"

God he felt weird saying that…

He found himself in line behind Gibbs who was still holding a tight clench on the movie in his hands. Tony gulped… he'd never look at the boss the same again now.

Gibbs stepped up to the cash register and paid for his purchase. The man at the register didn't seem fazed at all by the DVD and gladly bagged it. Gibbs signed the receipt and went on his way out of the store.

"Excuse me," Tony asked the register attendant as he walked up to pay for his movies. "Does that man come in here often and buy movies like that?"

"Why yes quite often," the man said. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh he's," Tony blushed out of embarrassment as he signed the receipt. "He's my boss…"

"Oh," the attendant said. "Awkward…"

Tony nodded and left the store.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs walked up to the front door of Tobias Fornell's house and rang the doorbell. Tobias answered the door and cracked it open just barely.

"Jethro how can I thank you, next time I'll get the movie myself I promise?" he took the movie from Gibbs careful hand.

"I know Diane liked this one," Gibbs replied. "And please next time don't send me, at least not on a Friday night…"

"Why not?" Tobias asked.

"I saw Tony…" Gibbs laughed.

"Oh lord." Tobias laughed as Gibbs left to get back into his car.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony lay in his bed. He had watched his movie, well only one of them. He couldn't get what he had seen out of his mind.

Not prancing dogs, but Gibbs…

"Gibbs," Tony said to himself. "Gibbs was buying a porno…"

Tony turned to face the ceiling. Tony could only imagine what the film Gibbs had selected was about and more importantly another thing…

What was Gibbs doing while watching it…?

"I can never look at him again…" Tony groaned and pulled the pillow over his face.

**Read and Review**

**I actually had fun writing this one. I honestly can't believe they have Playboy dirty movies in FYE but whatever I mean the name insinuates "For Your Entertainment" so well… **

**Ok I'm going to get my mind out of the gutter now…just as Tony should.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Using a combination of wondercloud and MsGinnyWeasley-Potter's ideas I have created chapter 2 yay**

Chapter 2

Tony walked into the NCIS building that Monday and into the elevator.

He just wanted to get this day over with…

Suddenly Gibbs entered the elevator with none other than FBI agent Tobias Fornell. The pair pressed a few buttons and the elevator started.

"So going up I presume Agent DiNozzo?" Fornell asked.

"Yep." Tony replied.

"I'm going down actually," Gibbs pressed another button. "Yep…going down."

Tony gulped and sighed. He had hoped he wouldn't have to see Gibbs before their case, but fate was never on his side…

Ever…

"Something on your mind DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked his senior field agent.

"Oh," Tony readjusted his collar. "Nope, nada, nothing at all boss."

"So," Gibbs smiled at Fornell, giving him "that" look. "About Friday night?"

"Yes?" Fornell asked.

"Tell me you had fun right," Gibbs laughed. "Trust me I knew you'd like that movie."

"Ah right the movie," Fornell laughed. "Yes I rather enjoyed it; I especially liked that one part you said I would."

"I told you," Gibbs laughed. "I hope you enjoyed your movie too DiNozzo?"

"Oh," Tony gulped. "Yeah, real funny there boss, real funny movie…"

Gibbs looked at Fornell and laughed as the pair exited the elevator both headed towards the break room. Tony exited headed towards the bathrooms.

"_Gibbs, Fornell," _he wracked his brain for answers. "_And a porno…"_

He shuddered.

"_I don't wanna know." _He tried not to lose his breakfast.

**Read and review**

**Should I continue this as like a story with more FML worthy moments between Tony and Gibbs?**

**It think it'd be fun?**

**I might need you guy's help with some ideas for moments though?**

**Are you guys up for it and more importantly do you think it should be a story not a Oneshot?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Status: Well this week was interesting**

**My Week: There was a shooting threat at my school so yeah 500 policemen were at my school pretty much. Fought with my dad again bout this weekend's custody…fun…**

**The Good Weekend: I saw my sister Jaime for the first time in three months so that was awesome, sat in the rain on the porch swing with my mom for like three hours so that was fun as well.**

Chapter 3

Tony walked down the hallway of NCIS many hours later after the elevator incident. He was about to turn the corner when he heard voices.

He stopped to listen and he heard the unmistakable voices of Gibbs and Fornell talking again.

"I don't know Gibbs," Fornell said. "I mean I've never had one of those before?"

"You haven't," Gibbs said. "Why they're the best thing since sliced bread!"

Tony cocked his eyebrows and stayed in the shadows while he listened.

"So which model should I go with," Fornell asked. "I mean I want one that won't make my butt hurt?"

"_Are they talking about," _Tony asked himself. _"Sex toys?"_

"Trust me the one I have," Gibbs said. "It vibrates so nicely, it's like heaven."

"I trust your judgment," Fornell said. "Since you've had one longer then me?"

"My wife used to love it," Gibbs said. "She'd use it for hours, but me I could use it for like day it was so comfortable."

Tony shook his head in disbelief and walked off briskly away from the conversation.

"So I should really go with that recliner," Fornell asked. "I mean the vibrating model?"

"Trust me," Gibbs said. "It's like heaven, a built in back massager too; your butt will never fall asleep again on a chair."

"What was that?" Fornell asked and looked around the corner where Tony had been.

"Was someone there?" Gibbs asked.

"I don't know," Fornell said. "Whoever they were, they're gone now…"

**Read and Review**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tony had already made it through many hours of his grueling day.

Many weird hours…

Tony walked by the bathroom when suddenly he heard a lot of grunting and groaning.

"Tobias," Gibbs groaned. "Harder!"

"I'm trying," Fornell grunted as well. "I really am."

"Well you're not going fast enough," Gibbs exclaimed. "Get on with it please?"

"Geez," Fornell replied. "In order for me to pull it out, you've gotta be patient!"

"Fuck patience," Gibbs said. "I'll pull it out myself!"

Tony's eyes went as wide as saucers and he just walked off in frenzy.

"I honestly don't know how you got your tie stuck in the stall door?" Fornell exclaimed.

"I don't know either," Gibbs grunted as he pulled on his tie. "Just help me!"

"Why don't you just take it off?" Fornell asked.

"And ruin my best tie," Gibbs said. "I think not!"

**Read and Review**

**Ideas people? **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Tony walked to Abby's lab. He needed someone else's opinion.

Abby was too busy singing too loudly to "Somebody That I Used to Know" by Walk off the Earth.

"Hey Abs," Tony asked. "Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Ah come on Tony," Abby whined. "This is the best part of the song!"

"Please Abs," Tony said. "It's important."

"Oh fine," Abby rolled her eyes. "What you need Tony?"

"I've been hearing things lately," Tony said. "Come out of Gibbs' and Fornell's mouths and well I have to wonder…Abby you think the boss is well…gay?"

"Tony," Abby exclaimed. "Why the hell would you think that?"

"You hear the stuff they talk about," Tony said. "Pornos, toys, I even caught them in the bathroom…"

"Oh Tony," Abby laughed. "You're a guy, they're guys, and of course they'd have sex on the brain."

"That's not my point Abs," Tony said. "My point is that Gibbs and him are involved I think."

"Whatever you say Tony," Abby smiled. "You're probably hearing them wrong."

"I don't think so Abs," Tony walked off out of her lab. "I don't think so."

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony walked down that awkward hallway again.

"God Gibbs," Fornell said. "I mean I thought mine was big, but yours…wow!"

"_Oh no," _Tony face palmed and listened. "_Not again!"_

"I know right," Gibbs said. "Come on you know you're jealous."

"It's just so big," Fornell sounded almost transfixed. "I just can't wait to get my hands all over it."

"You know you want it." Gibbs said.

"Just to hold it in my hands," Fornell said. "Just to touch it, god that'd be amazing."

Tony gasped.

"That looks amazing," Fornell said. "I just wanna touch it right now; you like use it?"

"Mostly," Gibbs said. "I was enjoying using yours but then it was too small so it just didn't feel right?"

"Size doesn't matter," Fornell said. "Only if you know how to use it properly."

Tony ran off before another word could be said.

"You really use that power saw," Fornell asked. "God that's amazing, mine's so small compared to that."

"It cuts through wood nicely," Gibbs said. "And granite even."

"I wish I had me one of those." Fornell said.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony ran into McGee on his way to the bullpen.

"Oh McProbie," Tony hugged him. "I am having the worst week of my life so far…"

"Ok?" McGee asked.

Tony then walked off leaving McGee thoroughly confused.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Tony found himself listening to another conversation of Fornell and Gibbs'. He couldn't help it now even though he knew he was going to be scarred forever.

"Only problem about the morning," Gibbs said. "Wood's always hard."

"Dear god…" Tony said to himself and rolled his eyes.

"Yep," Fornell said. "I can't imagine anything worse, especially if you haven't had your coffee yet then you can't handle it properly, because you're like half awake to begin with."

Tony held up his arms in surrender and walked off once again.

"Well I swear the cold air creeps into the wood and makes it impossible to cut through," Gibbs said. "You have to wait until after breakfast…"

"Only you would build boats all night anyways Jethro." Fornell laughed and sipped his coffee.

**Read and Review**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Tony just couldn't handle even looking at his boss after a certain point of all conversations. He had tried to ignore his boss, but it was hard…considering he WAS his boss after all. Tony was currently on his way to Abby's lab from the director's office when he heard none other than Fornell's and Gibb's voices in the MTAC room.

"Harder Gibbs," Fornell was yelling at him. "Harder!"

Tony's eyes went wide and he got out of there faster than lightning.

"You need to try harder next time before you give up at the computer," Tobias groaned. "Honestly I don't understand why you don't just try to learn!"

"I refuse to learn that godforsaken machine!" Gibbs yelled back.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

It had been two hours and so far Tony hadn't run into Gibbs and Fornell again. He was so relieved, he honestly never thought his boss could possibly be gay in a thousand years! Suddenly though just as Tony was rewarding himself with a snack for all his hard work that day he heard the voices he'd dreaded for the last couple of weeks coming from the bathroom down the hall.

"Rub harder and faster Gibbs," Tobias groaned. "God damn!"

"I'm trying Tobias," Gibbs exclaimed back. "But the damned liquid won't come out!"

"Well it's close to coming out so hurry," Tobias yelled back at him. "I'd like to get back to work after we take care of this!"

Tony rolled his eyes and looked to the heavens above.

"Why me lord," he prayed. "Why me…"

He then just walked away once again.

"Jethro," Tobias sneered. "How many times have I told you to look where you're going and NOT to run into me when I have HOT COFFEE in my hand?"

"Well be thankful," Gibbs dabbed Fornell's shirt a couple of times. "That the damn shirt was brown!"

**Read and Review**

**This story is NOT over I promise I'm just kind of running out of scenarios and things to say. I won't give up though!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Tony knew in his heart of hearts that his boss would tell him if he was gay or not right? He had hoped so…he couldn't bear to look at him or Fornell anymore just because of the things he'd heard. Luckily Fornell was out of the office today because their case they were working with the FBI had no leads. Tony sat down at his desk, which amazingly his two partners McGee and Ziva were elsewhere so he had some time to himself.

Tony smirked and pulled out a magazine from his drawer, but his silence was soon interrupted by Gibbs walking into the bullpen and talking to obviously Fornell on his cell phone.

"Tobias," Gibbs sighed. "Why can't you come out of the closet?"

Tony was awestruck. So Fornell WAS gay?! This raised his suspicions a number of notches as he listened to the rest of their conversation.

"C'mon Tobias," Gibbs chuckled. "Even I was stuck in the closet at one point of my life…but FINALLY I managed to come out…"

Tony's eyes went wide as he crouched behind his desk still.

"Alright alright," Gibbs laughed. "I'll be over as soon as I can so we can talk about this…"

Gibbs then hung up and walked out of the bullpen, to the elevator and went down it. Tony debated following Gibbs, but he figured it'd be too risky considering what his boss was capable of in the observation department so Tony decided against it.

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Meanwhile Gibbs was wrestling with a jammed door at Fornell's house.

"Thanks so much Jethro," Tobias said. "I would've asked Diane to do it, but she's not home…"

"Honestly Tobias," Gibbs grunted when he finally got the door open. "How the hell did you manage to get yourself stuck in this closet?"

**Read and Review**

**I have a few ideas now this story's back people!**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Tony now regretted his decision to follow his boss to Fornell's house the other day, but what could he do? It's not like he didn't approve of his boss being gay if he really was, he just was curious is all? He thought he really knew Gibbs and now he guessed he was wrong.

He walked into the bullpen, but stopped short when he saw Gibbs sitting in his chair with an exasperated look on his face like he was straining and Fornell's face and upper half was under the desk rummaging around.

"Ah god Tobias can't you go any faster?!" Gibbs said.

"I'm trying," Fornell said back. "This baby's blown…"

"_Blown," _Tony thought to himself with wide eyes. "_Gibbs is grunting, Fornell's under his desk…is he blowing him?"_

"Did you need something DiNozzo," Gibbs gave Tony a rather serious look. "Tobias and I are a little busy here?"

"Uh no," Tony stammered. "I'll b-be g-going now b-boss…"

Tony backed away defensively and sort of ran out of the area leaving Fornell and Gibbs all alone.

"Jethro honestly," Fornell came up moments later. "I told you to pull on that cable hard so it would come out!"

"I was trying Tobias," Gibbs said. "Did you NOT hear me grunting?"

"Yeah well," Fornell came up moments later holding a fried cable. "Your cable's blown all to hell!"

"Huh," Gibbs contemplated. "How could I not notice THAT?"

**Read and Review**

**I hope this one made sense I have an idea in mind for the last hurrah chapter BUT until then keep sending your ideas I'm going to use one more idea in a review tonight but until then…**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm using LIGHTNSHADOWS idea since I like it a lot! I hope you approve LIGHTNSHADOWS in other words…be prepared XD**

Chapter 9

Tony sighed and pinched his nose. He had been talking to McGee earlier about his suspicions about the boss. All McGee offered in advice was to "stop being Tony and snooping". Tony had only sighed and thanked McGeek for his "words of wisdom" and walked on.

Tony didn't mean to "snoop" per say, Gibbs' conversations always happened to find him. He certainly didn't go looking for them.

"Pregnant Fornell," Gibbs exclaimed into his phone. "How could you not know?!"

Tony knew what he was hearing was probably purely coincidental, but…how could he not listen?

"Honestly Fornell," Gibbs sighed. "Ok did you buy a test and what did the sign come out as…positive…oh damn you're in deep waters…"

Tony ducked around the corner to hide himself.

"So how are you going to tell Diane," Gibbs asked. "You…you want me to help you…no way man I am not telling Diane with you be a man and do it yourself!"

Tony heard the sound of a begging Fornell through the phone.

"Alright fine," Gibbs groaned. "I'll tell her with you about the baby…just please…take responsibility for it."

Gibbs then hung up and walked out of the hallway to the bullpen. Tony walked the opposite way…no way was he going to look his boss in the eyes after hearing THAT! He knew it wasn't humanly possible but from what it sounded like…Gibbs had…gotten Fornell pregnant…

NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS – NCIS

Gibbs walked up to Fornell's house about an hour early before Diane was due to come home. He knocked on Fornell's door and waited for the man to answer which he promptly did and shooed Gibbs inside.

"Thank god Gibbs," Fornell sighed. "I couldn't possibly tell Diane this alone…"

"God Tobias you really are a wreck…" Gibbs rolled his eyes. "So which girlfriend of the past is pregnant?"

"Chelsea," Fornell sighed. "I felt it right to tell Diane about it after all since some of my money will be going to child support."

"And you needed my help why?" Gibbs asked.

"Moral support," Fornell gulped when he heard the door open. "There's Diane it's your time to shine…"

**Read and Review**

**Well this idea I liked a lot! Keep sending more guys! :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**LIGHTNSHADOWS proposed two other ideas that I like! LIGHTNSHADOWS you have contributed a lot to this story with ideas so a shout out to you! I plan to use both of your latest ideas :D**

Chapter 10

Tony was busy working at his desk with luckily little to no distractions. He was still slightly traumatized over what he had heard a couple of days ago. The case they were working on with the FBI just needed to end in his opinion so he wouldn't have to face Fornell again for awhile.

Speak of the devil , Fornell walked into the bullpen with an exasperated look on his face.

"Say DiNutzzo," Fornell asked. "You don't happen to know where your boss is do you?"

"_Not that I want to…" _Tony thought to himself.

"He's coming back in two seconds," Tony replied and pointed to none other than Gibbs himself. "Here he is now."

Gibbs strode over to Fornell and rolled his eyes.

"What is it this time Tobias?" Gibbs asked.

"Well Jethro I uh," Fornell said. "I left my handcuffs at your place last night."

"Didja leave them in the bedroom?" Gibbs gave him a look.

"Yeah," Fornell sighed. "Can I borrow your keys so I can go get them?"

"Sure I guess," Gibbs said. "I just wish you didn't leave them in my bedroom every time you came over…"

Tony's eyes went wide again. He didn't want to know about their weird kinks. He just decided it'd be better to leave the room so he did.

"Tobias," Gibbs rolled his eyes. "How could you forget your work handcuffs at my place?"

"I don't know," Fornell said. "I woke up this morning and I guess I just left in a hurry, thanks for giving up your bed to me though, it was comfortable."

"Sure thing Tobias only next time," Gibbs sighed and handed him his keys. "Don't leave stuff you need for your job at my place…"

**Read and Review**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Tony was now thoroughly certain that his boss and Fornell were gay for each other. He had tried to get the others to believe him but to no avail. He certainly didn't want to think he was going nuts though…

Tony rounded the corner to the interrogation rooms hoping to for once, find Gibbs, he needed his signature on something to release the evidence they did have into police custody.

He suddenly heard arguing type sounds coming from one of the interrogation rooms. He pressed his ear to the door to listen.

"Well your cologne smells horrible!" Fornell yelled.

"You're a horrible kisser!" Gibbs exclaimed.

"You're horrible in bed!" Fornell yelled back.

Tony went almost pale hearing all that. He ran, faster than he ever could have.

"So Jethro," Fornell asked. "What was the point of this exercise again?"

"Well," Gibbs explained. "Abby showed me it in a magazine article, basically you're supposed to imitate your wife and think of things she'd say to you…it was stupid really but I thought maybe we should try it considering we both married Diane…"

"Thanks Jethro," Fornell laughed. "Maybe next time though…I should actually do the exercise with Diane!"

Gibbs and Fornell laughed.

**Read and Review**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Anthony I believe you're overreacting," Ducky said. "Jethro is merely friends with Tobias."

"But Ducky," Tony whined. "The things I've heard…"

"Anthony," Ducky sighed. "Regardless of what you've heard even if Jethro was a homosexual he would've told us all…I'm his oldest and dearest friend, I would know!"

"True," Tony sighed. "Sorry for bothering you Ducky."

"Not a problem Anthony," Ducky smiled. "Work is always rather slow in the morgue."

Tony then left autopsy and walked over to the elevator. Night was just beginning to fall and he wanted to get home as soon as possible. But something stopped him; he heard two male voices coming from Abby's deserted lab.

"C'mon Jethro," Fornell whined. "Oh god right there…"

"_Oh god no," _Tony groaned. "_Not again…"_

"Tobias ah god you're so tight…" Gibbs said.

That did it; Tony not walked but ran into the elevator and got out of there as fast as he could.

"Tobias," Gibbs said, finally rolling down his sleeves and helping his friend up from the cold metal table where he lay. "I honestly don't know why you don't just go to a professional masseuse, I can't possibly get those knots out of your shoulders…you're so tense and tight up there."

"Well Jethro," Fornell grunted as he got up and put his shirt back on. "THAT is because Diane refuses to pay for a professional when she knows you give the best damn massages this side of town."

"I never should've given that bitch a deep tissue massage," Gibbs groaned. "I knew I'd never live it down…"

**Read and Review**

**I rather enjoyed writing this one although it may seem a bit cliché it was still worth it to include in this story.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm going to use karlii's idea but tweak it a little, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 13

Tony was done with facing his boss every day thinking about all the things he'd heard. He had no choice. It was his only job, he loved it regardless, and the bills needed to be paid.

Tony walked along the upper levels of the NCIS building to talk with the director about what all he'd heard when low and behold he heard the voices of Gibbs and Fornell in MTAC.

"Jethro," Fornell said. "I really think we should include Tony this time, he seems like he's stressed."

"Yeah Tobias he really does," Gibbs said. "I really hope he'll say yes, I'd love to see him enjoy himself the way we do when we do it."

"It is one of the top ways to relieve stress I've heard." Tobias said.

"All those positions," Gibbs stated. "They're bound to relieve you of any stress."

Tony's eyes went wider than last time. Gibbs and Fornell wanted him for a three way!

Just then the pair walked out of MTAC and ran into Tony.

"Hey DiNozzo," Gibbs asked. "Tobias and I were wondering if you'd like to join us for..."

"No way no how," Tony exclaimed and walked away fast. "No way would I join you for that!"

Gibbs and Fornell gave each other confused looks.

"Geez Jethro," Fornell asked. "What was that, he didn't even know what we were going to ask him?"

"Well then you'd better call the instructor and tell her that they'll be one less person in her class today," Gibbs stated. "That our guest isn't showing up."

"Honestly Jethro," Fornell took out his cell phone. "I've never seen anyone deny a trip to a yoga class THAT FAST."

**Read and Review**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Tony walked along the hallway once again and found himself trying hard not to listen to any conversations, much less Gibbs and Fornell's. He'd had enough of people ever since he'd heard THEM talking…

His ears though, once again failed him.

"God Gibbs," Fornell growled. "Now there's white stuff everywhere and it's all sticky!"

"It's not my fault you squeezed so hard!" Gibbs growled right back.

"Well I told you not to eat it like that," Fornell groaned. "Now I need a tissue or something…"

Tony's eyes went wide. Damn…they were exhibitionists too?!

Tony ran off down the hallway, never looking back.

"Seriously Gibbs," Fornell said as the pair cleaned up the floor with the remnants of the pastry they'd been eating. "I told you not to bite into it like that or else we'd have the worst mess ever, but no you never listen!"

"I think THAT was established a long time ago Tobias." Gibbs only laughed.

**Read and Review**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Tony was just about to leave work when he heard voices yet again in the parking lot. They were the voices of Fornell and Gibbs once more. He cringed.

"I told you Gibbs," Fornell complained from around the corner where their cars were parked. "It wouldn't fit!"

"I'll make it fit then," Gibbs growled. "God with is it so small yet it WILL NOT FIT!"

"Maybe you don't have it at the right angle," Fornell said then suddenly shrieked in pain. "OW OW, OW, it's stuck Jethro and my finger is stuck with it!"

"Not my fault!" Gibbs yelled.

Tony's eyes went wide once again. Now they were MEGA exhibitionists? THAT he couldn't handle. He walked off into the building again…perhaps he should stay for more work he decided. He could live without seeing Fornell and Gibbs doing it in the parking lot.

"Damn it Jethro," Fornell growled. "Now my finger is stuck in my damn key ring because of the way you told me to turn these damn keys!"

"I told you to let me do it," Gibbs rolled his eyes. "But NO, you said "la dee dah I'll do it Jethro"!"

"First of all I do NOT sound like that," Fornell pulled on his finger. "And second, help me out of here!"

**Read and Review**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Tony walked along the hallway of NCIS again. He was so grateful that the holidays were coming and he'd have some time away from NCIS headquarters so he wouldn't have to listen to Fornell and Gibbs' antics. Honestly….could they ever keep it in their pants?

"God Jethro," Fornell said. "You weren't kidding when you said you had a big one, I mean look at the shape of it too."

Tony rolled his eyes and face-palmed. He couldn't believe he'd walked in on one of their conversations…AGAIN!

"It's pretty big," Gibbs said. "But not as big as yours…"

"Are you kidding," Fornell said. "Mine was so lopsided it could barely stand up, and it was still sticky on the bottom, I could barely hold on to it when I put it in!"

Tony was already disgusted; he couldn't handle any more of this before Christmas so he walked off.

"Where'd you finally end up getting your Christmas tree?" Gibbs asked.

"The hardware store," Fornell groaned. "But the dumb kid cut it wrong so it barely stands up, Emily almost freaked when the ornaments fell off on one side, and they forgot to clean the sap off, I mean damn…"

**Read and Review**

**Merry Christmas or if you don't celebrate Christmas Happy Holidays! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Guys I have been super busy with school and stuff so that's why there's been no updates for awhile. **

**Valentine's Days the next holiday so I figured I'd use it to my advantage so I will be doing a V-Day chap later on ;)**

Chapter 17

Tony walked along the corridor at NCIS once again. Valentine's Day was in the air and everyone had been hit by the love bug. Everyone but Tony that was…he was just too weirded out by Gibbs and Fornell's actions to focus on anything right now.

"So yeah," Fornell was talking to Gibbs once again and Tony started to hear. "It was so dry before, didn't operate smoothly, so I lubed it up."

"Didja use the stuff I bought you?" Gibbs asked.

"Yup worked like a charm," Fornell laughed. "Never thought I'd see it working like that again, but man once you lube it up, the friction is just great."

"Oh hell no…" Tony said to himself and ran off.

"I told you that motor oil would lube up your engine good," Gibbs said. "Is she running well now?"

"Well enough to get my ass here," Fornell laughed. "That's for sure."

**Read and Review**

**Oh motor oil, so many dirty jokes if you think about it XD poor Tony.**


End file.
